


Not A Good Way To Die

by JotunPrincess



Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Booker | Sebastien le Livre is Part of the Team, Crack, Humor, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, Ways to Die Old Guard style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: After a long mission, the team shares their dumbest deaths.
Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716
Comments: 8
Kudos: 244





	Not A Good Way To Die

They were somewhere in the German countryside tucked away in a safe house after a mission. This time Booker had been the one to bite the dust on the mission and after some cleanup, sleep, food everyone was in a much better mood.

So much so in fact that they were tucked away in the main living area getting very drunk with some strong alcohol.

“So what’s the dumbest way you’ve died?” Nile asked.

“Well that depends, self-inflicted death or caused by someone else because it matters,” Andy tipped her bottle back. 

Thinking for a moment Nile shrugged, “Doesn’t matter,”

“Kicked in the head by a horse,” Andy replied, “It wasn’t my horse so when I tried to jump onto the back from behind, it got spooked and bucked,” She chugged from her bottle of vodka. 

“Wait aren’t you old enough to have had a hand in domesticating horses?” Joe questioned with narrowed questioning eyes. 

“And, we had to die plenty of times to make it happen. You are welcome.” Nile laughed at Andy’s attitude about it. Absolutely no shame.

“Let Andy tell it horses are still the best mode of transportation.”

“Damn right they are.” she bragged, “Isn’t a horse on this earth that I can’t get to at the very least let me ride.” 

Scoffing Nicky thought for a moment before answering, “Dumbest way I’ve died, that’s hard,” Nicky hummed. 

“Don’t lie my love,” Joe chuckled, he already knew what his lover was thinking. “What is so funny?” Nile looked between them both. 

Booker sat his flash down, “Those two horny fuckers actually fucked to death,”

“But I would not deem that the dumbest way I’ve died,” Nicolo protested. “We didn’t drink ourselves to death at least.”

With an arched brow, Booker looked in his direction, “Oh really? Then enlighten us because liver failure and or alcohol poisoning are not on my dumb list,” he took a swing from his flask. 

“I shot myself when guns were first invented,” Nicky said it in a way that he almost sounded a little proud about the accident, if only because it proved Booker wrong.

Nile laughed of course Nicky, their sniper, the man who could take out a target from over 1,000 feet and eyes in the sky would be the one to kill himself with a gun. 

Book sighed, “I got electrocuted,”

Nile stared at the man as if he had turned purple, “That’s it?”

“What do you want me to say. Electricity was new to us in the way they were using it. I was standing in a puddle of water and a powerline came down on me. 

Joe thought for a moment, “I once had a chunk of concrete fall on me. I’m the one who escaped from the morgue,” Joe confessed. 

“That was a fun week. We had to get out of the city, New York City to be exact body snatching was frowned upon and it was hell,” Booker grumbled. 

Andy stretched herself out on the couch a bit more, “One day, Kid, you’ll die a stupid way,”

“I did, you shot me the first day we met remember?”

“Doesn’t count,”

“Andy is right, that one doesn’t count. Now if she had done something like tripped and set off a round and it hit you that would be something else,” Nicky explained. 

\--

Nile’s dumbest death would come five years later when she slips off the roof of their safe house in Newfoundland during a snowball fight with the others.


End file.
